The Personal Life of a Jedi
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: **COMPLETE** The title pretty much explains itself. Does a Jedi have a personal life?
1. Part 1: It's Just a Joke!

Okay! This story is a little out there. I hope that this one will make everyone laugh as much as I did. Okay. R/R. Flames are okay. If I may be blunt, I actually don't care about flames. They can die and rot in hell. Yes, I'm a bitter one. Angst is one of the main things I run on. Anyways, read it, review it, whatever, I'm just happy to post!!!~ewankenobi2002

The Personal Life of a Jedi

Part 1: It was Only a Joke!

You wait on the landing pad for him to arrive. He's late. Again. You've been his "Life Line" for a year now, and he's always late.

Life Lines are the people who come to the aid of warriors when they come home from battle. You could say that they give TLC to the weary warriors.

You, lucky little 'ol you, got to be the famous General Kenobi's. 

Life Lines are supposed to be healers, and you being one of the best, got assigned to the almighty General.

You shiver and rap your arms around yourself. The weather dorks decided to skip summer and go straight to fall.

You glance at Katrina, your best friend. She, like all the others, are dressed up for this little occasion. Her fire red hair is up in fancy twists and the emerald green dress she's wearing sways in the fall breeze.

You stick out like a sore thumb. Your baggy ripped up blues jeans, and your oversized men's plaid shirt hangs open, exposing a just as large white turtle neck, stand out in the sea of different colored dresses.

Suddenly you see the ship arrive and focus your thoughts on it and only it.

"Now arriving!" a voice rings over the PA system, "Wrath Squadron!"

The doors open and out pours the Wrath Squadron team.

The many women (12 all together, for 12 on the team) rush to their solders, while you stay hidden quietly in the back round.

When you do see the General finally emerge, your taken back.

He looked fine. 

Wow, how nice for you. You weren't expecting him to look this.....healthy. You smile and make your way to him. He stares at you then a very small, flicker of a smile crosses his lips, and then disappears as quickly as it came.

You finally make it over to him, and smile warmly.

"Welcome home, Sir" You say softly.

"Thank you" Is his short and curt reply. You sigh and take his bag, and lead him to your speeder.

Great. This would be like all the other times. He would be moody, then mean, then uncooperative, then unreasonable, the be surprisingly nice for all of 2 seconds, then it would start all over again.

Man, talk about male PMS.

You put his bag in the back and climb into your baby. Your speeder is brand-spanking' new, and it's your pride and joy. It's orange with leather interior, goes hella fast and has a 6 CD changer. Not to mention it cost you a small fortune.

He climbs in next to you, silent, as usual. You've got his patterns down pact. He'll be silent the first night, and slowly become more loud and obnoxious.

"Can I turn on the radio?" You ask him. He stares at you and nods. You smile. You can't stand silence, and the heavy silence between you and the General is nerve-racking.

__

"--I'd do anything!!

Just to hold you in my arms,

To try and make you laugh,

I just can't put you in the past.

I'd do anything!!--"

You smile brightly now. This is your favorite song. You start to hum the lyrics you know by heart.

__

"--Just to fall asleep with you,

Will you remember me?

Cause, I know, I won't forget you.

Together we broke all the rules,

dreaming of dropping out of school,

and to leave this place,

and never come back--"

The music abruptly shuts off, and you stare at Kenobi.

"Hey!" you protest, "That's my favorite song!"

"It's giving me a headache." He tells you in a monotone voice.

You stare at him and you swear that you can see little pink splotches on his cheeks.

"Fine" You grunt and are happy that you see the lane that leads to your flat.

He follows you silently, like a shadow, into your small but efficient flat. He keeps at your heals as you make your way to the bath room. He stops in the door way and watches you draw him a bath. You shoulder past him and grab a blue robe, and hand it to him.

"Okay. You, my dear General, need to get all squeaky clean, so I can start healing you." You tell him.

He stares at you, then at the robe, then at the bathtub full of warm water.

"Men don't take baths." He says.

You huff, "Have you ever tried it?"

"Well.....no...." He stammers.

"Don't be afraid to try new things, Kenobi" You say shoving him into the bathroom, "It's very relaxing!" You close and lock the door before he can protest.

You smile as you hear him mumble something about this being a little to feminine for his taste, and then you hear the water splash over the sides.

While he bathes you fold down the blankets on the bed, and place newly washed pajama's on it.

You then rummage through the hall closet and try to find the box with all your medical supplies in it.

"Crap." You say as you realize the box is on the top shelf. You, being a horrible 5'6" stretch up on your tiptoes, and try to reach the box. Suddenly you see the box levitate a few inches and then shoot out over you head.

You turn to see Kenobi standing there, his hand out stretched with the box, a smug smile on his face.

"Show off" You mumble and take the box from him, making your way to the bed. He stays planted in place, as you sit down and make yourself comfy.

"Come on" You say. He just stares. You heave a long sigh. You go through this every time with him. When you try to heal him, he acts all weird, like you've got leprosy and he wouldn't touch you with a 200 foot poll.

"Come on, Kenobi, I won't bite......hard." You tell him, smiling playfully, but in a sly, cat like manner.

He stares at you a moment longer and slowly makes his way to the bed, sitting across from you.

"Okay." You say mostly to yourself, as you rummage through the box. You pull out some bacta patches and ointment. "Off with the shirt"

He gives you that odd look that says "Are-you-nuts?" and slowly pulls off the jean colored sleep shirt he's wearing, folds it neatly, and places it on his lap.

"Oh gods....." you mumble when you see his shoulder. How could you have missed it when it's sticking out at such an ungodly angle?

"Oh yeah, I dislocated my shoulder" He tells you.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." You mumble, poking at the ghastly purple/black lump that is his shoulder bone. His lip twitches slightly.

"No worries." You tell him, "I can fix that easily!" You hop up and wander over to your closet, pulling out a leather belt and making your way back to the bed. "Lay down"

He gives you that look again, and follows your orders.

"Here" You hand him the belt. He gives you another of his horrible cute perplexed looks and takes the belt.

HORRIBLY CUTE!?!? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?!?! Although you must admit, it was cute, in a sick, I'm gonna hurl kind of way, but cute none the less.

"What's this for?" He asks, looking at the belt, then at you.

"So you can bite down on it, when I pop your shoulder back in place." You explain.

"I don't need it." He tells you, tossing the belt onto the ground.

"Fine, suit yourself" You mumble. Men. Always thinking their above and beyond pain.

You flex your fingers, and get a firm grasp on his forearm and shoulder, "On 3?" he nods, "1.....2.....3!" and with a hard yank, and loud *POP*, his shoulder is back where it should be. You noted that he didn't move, squirm, even flinch.

You also note that his eyes are a very steely gray, with a purple glare. Seeing as Kenobi stays in Jedi Mode all the time, you learned to read his true emotions by his eyes.

Blue meant that he was happy or embarrassed. The more intense a color blue, the more happy or embarrassed he's feeling.

Green meant that he was feeling particular evil or naughty at the time or seriously ticked off about this or that.

And Gray meant that he was in pain in one way or another.

And if his eye's are correct, This Jedi is in some bad pain.

"You sure your okay?" You ask him, letting worry wash over you slightly. He nods, and the worry disappears as quickly as it came, "Fine, lie to your healer. Time for you to sleep, so I can get started"

He stares at you, sitting up and putting his shirt back on. "I'm not tired" He tells you. He rubs his shoulder and winces slightly.

"It'll be sore for a day or two. And, you have to sleep, so I can form a bond." You explain. When you mention a bond, he blushes slightly.

Oh, and HE blushes! It's not like it's any better for you!

To form a healing bond, the healer must stay in constant contact with the patient for 2 hours.

So you have to sit with him, TOUCHING him, for 2 HOURS. It isn't exactically your cup of tea, if ya know what I mean.

"Can't we do it later?" He asks, bringing you back to the oh so very unkind reality that is your life.

"No. I wanna get it over and done with." You mumble.

"Fine" He grumbles back, and lays down again.

"Scoot"

"What?"

"Scoot"

"Why?"

"Look, I'm not gonna lay hunched over a bed for 2 hours, while your all comfy and cozy in MY bed." You explain, "So scoot".

He arches a brow and slowly scoots over to make room. You prop yourself on the head board, and sigh, laying you hand on his. You feel it tense underneath yours.

"Oh, please, Get over yourself." you mumble.

He shoots a sideways glare, and closes his eyes. You can feel his metal shields fly up as soon as you start forming the bond. Man, Touchy.

You listen as his breathing become slow and shallow, telling you he's falling asleep. 

You stare at him, trying to decide if he looks half as annoying while sleeping as he is while awake.

Okay, you admit to yourself that he has a right to be a bit of a jerk, for your giving him a hard time. Usually, you'd be really easy on him, but this time, he's almost completely healthy, so you see no reason not to pick on him. It'll do his ego good to deflate some anyhow.

You zone out and the only sound is of his heavy breathing. It's hypnotic and soon your fighting to stay awake.

2 hours later...............

FINALLY!!!! IT'S DONE!!! You sigh and slowly, carefully, slip from the bed. Kenobi can be a real Grinch when awoken.

You snag a pillow and grab some sleep pants and make your way out to the anti-chamber.

After changing, you try to get situated on your oh-so-very-uncomfortable couch. To put the couch in one word: crap. Humph. That that ungrateful ass gets to sleep in your bed and you get to sleep on crap. 

You lay down, closing your eyes, and try not to think about how much you'd rather be in your bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

okay, more to come. The song is kind of corny but I was in a corny mood. It's called "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan. Humor me. Um, yeah, everyone go read stories from my friend A Starlit Dreamer. Her stuff is cool. Okie Dokie, I have to fly! Don't forget to review! My Muss loves that stuff.~ewankenobi2002


	2. The Pillow Fight dun dun da!

Okay, Here are the disclaimers. I forgot them.

I don't own anything that reminds you of Star Wars. King Lucas does *Bows to the King* But I do own everything you don't recognize. *mumbles* I'd rather own Obi-Wan. Okay, don't sue. You'd get a crapy computer named Bob, and 3 cats. 

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, have fun!!~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~*~*

You awake some time later and your clock tells you it truly is an unearthly hour. You sigh, and admit to yourself that your just not one of those people who can sleep the whole night through.

You pop your achy back and neck, yawing, and stretching your legs. 

You stretch once more and make your way to the bathroom. Hey, it maybe 2 in the morning, but nature still calls.

As you exit the bathroom, casually drying your hands on your shirt, you look up, and almost die of a heart attack.

Pillows litter the floor, along with a blanket that's a puddle at the foot of the bed. Kenobi lays on his back, an arm hanging off the edge, along with a foot. The blankets are twisted around his torso and legs as if he had rolled around in the bed, making them tie to his body. He's snoring slightly, making his bangs flap up and down on his sleep written face. His always perfect golden hair is sticking out in the oddest angles. Talk about major bed head.

You snort and dash out of the room to find your camera. You have to get a picture of this. Two words come to mind: Black Mail.

You finally find it and place yourself back in the bathroom door frame. You aim the camera so you have a full shot of him, and click. Suddenly the camera emits a burst of blinding light, that leaves little red and blue circles clouding your vision. 

Damn, you left the flash on.

"What the hell?" Kenobi asks groggily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

You can't contain it anymore. You notice that he's mysteriously lost his sleep shirt, and it also lay at the foot of the bed. You howl with laughter and crumple to the floor, holding your splitting sides.

So, the General is a mover when he sleeps.

He blinks rapidly a few times as he watches you fall to the ground, shaking with immense mirth.

"What is your problem!!" he yells through cloudy vision, "It's 2 in the morning!"

You don't answer, you just take in swift breaths and try to stop giggling.

"Well, I'm so-o -o -o, glad I've amused you." He mumbles grumpily.

"I--I--Couldn't pass--" You inhale quickly, "Up a p-picture!" you gasp, laughter over coming you again. 

He growls and rolls over, emitting a loud, long, irritated sigh.

You finally regain some of your long since shredded composure to talk again, "Oh, don't be an ass about it, Kenobi. I'm just having fun!"

He rolls over again to face you, "Being mad about being woken up at 2 in the morning, from a flash from a camera, is being an ass?" He asks you, now fully awake, and quirking a golden eyebrow.

"Well......yes and no" You say smiling and giggling a bit more.

"I don't even wanna know why." he mumbles, "You got your picture, so goodnight and go way"

"Wow...how come when you say that it distinctly sounds like 'sod off'?" you ask, your smile becoming a down right goofy grin.

"Practice" he snaps, "Now leave" He says, rolling onto his stomach and pointing to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think your getting a little to comfortable here, buddy-boy, if your kicking me out of MY OWN bedroom." You tell him, planting your hands firmly on your hips.

He looks back up at you, his eyes now showing a brilliant emerald green that shines in the moonlight that streams through the balcony doors.

"Either you leave" he growls, "Or I'll through you out."

"Sheesh. SORRY!" you say drawing out every syllable in the sarcastic apology, "I didn't mean to disturb the Almighty Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi's beauty sleep, because everyone knows, that the Great General can't get through the day with out it!!" you tease.

That's when he pelts a pillow at you. It hits your abdomen and bounces off you and onto the floor.

"Hey! You don't wanna go there, General. I'm the Queen of Pillow Fights, and I can beat you so easily, especially with your injured shoulder." You tell him, smiling playfully, but at the same time, your dead serious.

He smiles and pelts another at you, this time hitting you smack in the face, the pillow landing on the floor at your feet.

"Okay. I've warned you. But you've crossed the line. Now, you must suffer the consequences." you say, picking up the pillow that's at your feet, fluffing it up, and then smiling at him evilly.

You send the pillow line driving at his head, and it hit's your target with a loud yet soft *THUMP*.

Soon, before you can stop, a full fledge pillow war has started in your bedroom, and its every man, woman, and pillow for him (or her) self.

"STOP!" He finally commands you.

"What?" you ask, smiling, "Is little 'ol me to much for the Great General to handle?" you smile again, and another pillow ransacks his head.

"Ow." he picks up the pillow and throwing it on the floor, "No, because I'm supposed to be healing, not having......what is this anyways?"

"A pillow fight"

"Right, a pillow fight." He repeats.

"Sure.....you just want an excuse to stop" You tell him, folding your arms around your chest.

"No, really--"

"I understand" you say cutting him off, "You just don't want to admit that a woman can beat you at something. It's okay, I'll save your male egotistical ways." You tease him. He gives you a look, "Sorry, to much Doctor Phil"

He says nothing to this, just rolls his right now very, very, very clear blue eyes, and lays back down on the even more messed up bed.

"Goodnight, Kenobi" You say, patting the top of his head as if he were a dog as you exit the room.

"Night" is his ruffled response. Before you close the door, you can't help but sneak one last look at him.

truth be-told, he his a very well made man. Charming to an extent. Well bred and has a bright intellect, with a dry wit. Nice shape and size. Nice hair and posture. He made ordinary look extremely good. His mouth though, is odd. It's a mouth that was made to smile constantly, but just didn't.

And the moment he opens his mouth, the illusion is shattered, for that's when he speaks.

You shake your head at your thoughts and make your way back out into the anti chamber, thinking to yourself that your only thinking the previous thoughts because of the time of day.

~*~*~*~

There it is. Hope you all liked it. More to come. Oh yeah, everyone go check out A Starlit Dreamers stuff. She's cool and she writes wonderful stuff. That's it for now!! Bye!! oh yeah, don't for get to review!


	3. The Plan

Hi! I'm back!! Sorry for the delay, I've been sooooo busy, and blocked. It's sucks big time. Anywho, here's the next little installment. Please, I know this part of the plot is kind of weak, but humor me. If it sucked, tell me. Anyways, enjoy!!~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~*~

**The Plan**

You laugh as Dr. Phil goes into overdrive on a poor ditzy red headed gal. She s nearly shaking and is in tears, but that makes you laugh all the harder.

 "I needed humor, the good Doctor provided".  You say to thin air.

 "What s so funny?" 

You look over your shoulder to see that Kenobi has finally awoke.

 "Well, good morning sleepy head."  you tease,  "Well, good afternoon"  you correct.

 "Afternoon?"  He asks, joining you on the couch.

 "Yep. 1 p.m. to be precise."  You say, curling your legs up underneath you.

 "Wow, I've never slept that long in my life."  He says, running a hand through his bed-headed hair.

 "Ah....slumming the day away is a beautiful thing."  You respond happily,  "Hungry?" 

 "Yes, Please" 

You smile again, and make your way to the kitchen, him following a few paces behind.

 "Turkey or ham?" 

 "Turkey" 

You pull out the sandwich fixings and start slicing cheese and tomatoes.

 "Why are you so happy?"  he asks.

 "I dunno...."  You say trailing off, and focusing on the cheese.

 "Thank you"  He says.

 "For what?"  you ask while assembling the sandwiches.

 "Everything."  he says, refusing to meet your eyes.

You smile and laugh,  "Your thanking me for picking on you?" 

 "Um....Yes, I guess I am." 

 "Okay. Your welcome. It s been my pleasure and I promise I'll do it for the remainder of your stay"  you tell him, taking the plates and making your way to the table. 

You both eat silently.

He eats so properly it makes you sick. Not slouching, elbows at his side, finishing one bite before taking the next.

You, on the other hand, are the perfect example of a Lady. Your hunched over the table, elbows propping you up, and food flying everywhere. 

He stares at you as you finish your last bite,  "What?" 

 "Nothing"  he says,  "It s just that I've never seen anyone eat like that. Except a Bantha." 

 "AH!"  You stare at him in mock shock "Oh really?" 

 "Yes."  he says simply.

 "Oh, well in that case......"  You stand and grab the last of his sandwich from him, while he is in mid bite, and eat in one swift gulp.

 He stares at you, somewhat shocked,  "I wanted that." 

 "Well, I eat like a bantha remember? So I tend to be a bit greedy with food."  you say liking your fingers and smacking your lips.

He just rolls his eyes.

~*~

Well, your bored. Kenobi's reading, leaving you no one to converse with, so your dreadfully bored. You watch him as he reads, his face displaying no emotion, but his eyes are a bright blue, indicating that his book is humorous. 

Then your evil little mind devises a plan. You figure that a Jedi really doesn't have time for a personal life, so how would he react to a little.... closeness. You grin. Hey, just because your supposed to heal him, doesn't mean you can't screw with his head for a while.(A/N: that sounded so wrong…)

With this little plan in mind you get up and stalk, yes you stalk, up behind him. He doesn't seem to mind you standing behind, but you wonder if he'll mind what your going to do next.

You bend down, your face right next to his, and start reading over his shoulder. You make your breathing shallow and make sure he can feel it brush across his neck. You've seem to get the point across when you hear his breath hitch and feel his back straighten.

Your grin widens and you see the tips of his ears go bright red.

"That's funny" you tell him, making your voice low and deep in your throat.

"Yep" he says shakily, "Are-Are you done with the page yet?" he asks his voice developing a light shudder.

"Yes." you whisper. He nods and turns the page. You can now tell he's not reading the book anymore, but he's not telling you to move so...... You lay yours arms lightly across his shoulders, your chin now resting on his them.

"I-um-are you-um-could you....um..." he stutters. Now you laugh, but the laugh is low and husky sounding.

"Keep reading Kenobi" you say, dragging your hand across his shoulders as you walk away.

You hear him give a struggled sigh as you walk into your bedroom. You grin a goofy smile. So, Kenobi gets tongue tied when girls get too close. 

With this new found information you form the next part of your plan.

~*~

Hehee. Kenobi's asleep and your in the bathroom taking the next steps of your plan and putting them into action. 

You hear him rouse in the next room and you turn the shower on. You let your hair down, sticking your head under the water. Once you've got your hair drenched you strip down to a towel and shake your head, making it look like you've just washed it.

This well be good. You wish you had a camcorder. 

You wrap the towel tightly around you and take a last deep breath. You can't believe your doing this for fun and out of boredom.

You walk out and grin flirtatiously as you see his mouth drop and his eyes go wide as saucers.

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep. I'll be out in a minute." You grin again and make your way to your small walk in closet. You see his mouth open and close to form words but they seem to escape him at this moment it time.

You search your closet for the right night gown. Then you remember that last year for Christmas your Mother gave you this little slinky silky number. She thought that if you wore more things like that, guys would want to date you instead of be friends, thus you would get married. Mothers have very screwed up minds 

You find the little night gown and your surprised it fits. Your surprised you even figured out how to get into it. It's a white silk dress that went down to mid thigh, with a matching silk, see through robe. 

You shake your head. What you do for fun. He better enjoy this for it's the only time he'll see YOU like this EVER.

You walk out just as he exits the bathroom and if he hadn't stopped walking your sure he would have tripped over his jaw. You stare at his eyes, looking for emotion, but you can't read them. Their an odd color, like blue with green and gray making a somewhat chocolate teal color.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now." You say, "I'll see ya tomorrow." 

All he does is nod and stare at you as you exit the room.

That was..... odd. You giggle slightly. He maybe a genius when it came to work and being a Jedi, but when it came to women, he was completely clueless. You start to fall asleep on your little crapy couch,  when in the back of your head a question poses. Why are you doing this???

~*~*~*~*

That's it for now, I hope it was worth waiting for. I'd like to thank Dr. Amber, my bata and one of my BF's, for helping. She helped with this really………odd story. Also, I'd like to give some credit to Saturn T. Riddle. I got this little plot bunny after reading "Obi-Wan's Choice." Thanks Saturn. More on the way, please Review!!~ewankenobi2002


	4. Pink Fluffy Bunnies?

Okay, this is the next update! Excited? Good!!! To answer some questions:

The bonding thing, I must admit, was a little odd, but no "you" and Kenobi weren't, I REPEAT, weren't having sex. This is after all PG 13. all it was, was creating a bond through the Force. Um………… it's sort of similar to Master/Padawan bond, but not. It's……what's the word…… a Healing bond. There we go.

Okay, now that that's straightened out, on with the fic!!!

~*~*~*~**~~*

Okay. This was it. The big time. You've been planning this little event for a week now, timing it perfectly. For the last week you've been doing little things like reading over his shoulder and wear that damned little slinky thing.

You press your ear up to the bedroom door. Thank goodness he's never learned the value of a lock. You start your countdown.

"5.... 4.... 3.... 2....." Then you burst in the door, "Hey, I was just thinking--" you stop in mid sentence and stare.

This is NOT what you've expected. You expected something.... ya know sexy like briefs or a Speedo or SOMETHING! Not this.......

"Really Kenobi? Pink Fluffy Bunnies" you say grinning. He stares at you, face frozen, his pants half on, and one foot in the air that was about to be put in the pants. You start laughing. Badly.

"GET OUT!!!" He screeches. You keep laughing, "GET OUT!!!!!" his face is glowing bright red and you can't get a clear view of his eyes. Their clouded.

Tears spill down your face as you stumble out of the room. You make your way to the kitchen when you feel a pair of strong hands spin you around and back you into a wall

It's Kenobi, red faced, green eyed, and his pant's are finally on but hanging on his hips.

"This is not funny" He growls.

"Yes it is."

"No, IT'S NOT!" He growls again. You try to stop laughing, but it just won't stop. Then you look up into his eyes, and to your horror and surprise their the brightest blue you've ever seen. Like crystal. 

You start to panic now. Your hoping to God that he's embarrassed. His face has dropped threateningly low to yours and you frantically think of a way out.

Then in a mere second, you duck under his legs and bolt out to the other side of the room. He stares at you, his face in shock.

"My. Legs." he says, "Stay out from under them"

"Don't worry I plan to." You grumble.

"Should I take that as a complement or insult?" he asks. You can tell he's trying to lighten the mood that just feel between you.

"Complement."

"Okay."

You flop down on the couch and rub your eyes. But, when you close them, you see those two crystal orbs staring back at you.

::No....:: you think, ::He was just embarrassed. It was just a joke anyways....::

"What?" you hear Kenobi hiss from the other side of the room.

"Nothing" you mumble.

"WHAT was a joke?" he hisses between his teeth.

You gasp. You forgot about Jedi and the ability to read thoughts and emotions through the force. ::Crap..... Damn it, I got to stop thinking out loud!::

"Um... I didn't mean..." you stumble.

"WHAT WAS A JOKE!?!?!?!?!?" He yells.

"I was just bored and decided that you--" 

Before you can finish he's got you against the same wall. What's with him and walls? You look down at his legs for another quick escape to find them together, perfectly straight. Damn.

"Explain" He growls.

"I decided that maybe...." then you can't help it. Your terrified. He's scaring you now, and tears slowly make their way down your face. He's damn scary when he wants to be.

"It was just a joke... It was just a joke..." you repeat over and over again, "I was just messing with your head... You don t need to take it so personally......"

" Not take it too PERSONALLY!!!! When you came out in that damn little skimpy number... "he pauses, "You don't even KNOW what you were messing with!!!!!!!" he practically screams.

You look away now and scrunch your face up in horror. That was TOO MUCH information. 

"I hope your happy." he spits the words out as if poison on his tongue, "Making a man fall in love with you, because he thinks your attracted to him."

"WHAT!!!!!!" you say, "what did you say?" you ask. Your voice is becoming hoarse and kind of squeaky.

He turns bright pink, "Um...." His eyes go from blue to green in 2.2 seconds, "NO! It doesn't matter what I said! What matters is that you deceived me! And.... I... UGH!" he stomps out of the room and into the bedroom, the tails of the front of his pants flapping around. You hear to lock snap shut. 

Great. You've really screwed things up now.

~*~*~*~*~

Wow, I think this is most screwed up chapter of them all. Ah, my odd little mind. Must give thanks to the all powerful Bata, Dr. Amber. She's awesome. And to my little group of friends who have listened to my drown on and on at school about this story. Hehehe. Thanks everyone. Thanks everyone for reviewing!! I love checking my mail and seeing that I have reviews!!!! More on the way!!~ewankenobi2002 


	5. Realization

Hi everyone!!! Sorry It's been so long, I've been soooo busy. Okay, so here's the next chapter. 

I'd also like to thank every single person who has reviewed, be it bad or good. I expected this story to do horribly, but you all proved me wrong! Thanks sooo much you guys!!! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…………………the next chapter!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

He hasn't come out of that room for 3 days now. Your worried about him. And worried about how much damage control you'll have to do. His words still ring in your ears and you can't get the picture of his face out of your head.

What he had said shook you. He said that he loved you. How did that happen? All you ever did was pick on him and make his life a living hell when possible. It's not that he said it, it's that you think he meant it. That and now your starting to evaluate your relationship with him, something that you DON'T want to do.

It's the day he leaves and you wonder how it's going to go the next time he comes. It's not like he can just replace you, and he has to come so he can't avoid you forever. 

Your brought out of your musing when you here a door open and then hiss shut. 

Kenobi stands in front of it, face expressionless and eyes unreadable. 

"I'll let myself out." he says, his voice steely and cold.

"Okay." you mumble. You can't bring yourself to look into his eyes. You've obviously hurt him pretty badly. You were just having some fun. Okay, it was horrible what you did, playing with him like that, but it was sort of funny.

"I'm leaving now." he says, and you hear the front door hiss open and then close. Your head whips around and you stare at the door. 

You wonder if you'll ever be able to look at him again or vise versa. You lay back on the couch and you start to think, which can be a bad thing at times.

Maybe you did this for a deeper meaning. Maybe you really WANTED to do this, and maybe this was your minds physical way of telling you since you won't listen to it mentally.

Maybe your being a little to insightful today. You need to stop that. RIGHT NOW.

"Stop it mind. You don't wanna go there.... I KNOW that I was being hard on him and that it WAS funny, but I didn't do it 'cause I like him or anything.... Or do I? SHUT UP!!!!! UGH!! Stop talking to yourself, no, no, no stop it. I don't like him. I know I don't. CRAP!!!!" you yell to yourself.

"I LIKE HIM!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heheh, now on to Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope this was worth the wait, and just because you've been soooo good, I'm gonna do a double-post!!!

Oh yeah, everyone go see "Chicago" it kicked butt!!!!!!!! And Renee Zellweger can sing very well! Which is a good thing, cuz she's supposed to sing in "Down with Love". I can't wait for that movie to come out!!! Anyways, more to come!!


	6. Part 2: A Troubled Master

Part 2

"A Troubled Master"

You pace your little flat. He's coming back. Finally. But your worried. Your last little meeting with him didn't go to well. After you had played with him and hurt his feelings you figured out that you had more than professional feelings for him, you became seriously worried.For your sanity and his.

You wait for him. He had called saying that you didn't have to pick him up and that he'd be fine on his own.

You hear the door open and you turn to him. Man, he looks horrible. He stares back at you for a while and then makes his way to the bedroom. You follow him with your eyes. He's never looked this bad before and it makes you worry more.

You go into the bedroom to find him with his shirt off and medical box by him waiting for you.

"I don't feel like being told things right now." he whispers. You nod and silently you clean his many wounds. He's partly blue and purple and now that your done, half of his body is covered in bandages.

"Goodnight." you say. He doesn't reply, but rolls over on his side and falls asleep. Wonderful. He's still mad at you.

~*~

Two hours later you've formed your bond and your so tired you could sleep for days. You lay down on your crappy couch.

The next day you enter the bedroom and set a breakfast tray down in front of him. He pays no heed and keeps staring at a most interesting crack in the wall ahead of him. You wave your hand in front of his eyes and he doesn't blink, move, or make any indication that he's even alive. You sigh and exit the room. 

~*~

It's been 4 days and he hasn't said a word. Nothing. He won't eat, won't get up. All he does is lay in that bed and sleep or stare at the same crack in the wall. Your not only starting to worry about his sanity but his health also.

You decide that his little vow of silence will go on no longer. It's getting lonely without someone to talk to. You walk in the room and sit down next to him on the bed. He still stares ahead of him, paying no attention to you what so ever. 

"Kenobi?" you ask. Nothing. "Kenobi?" you ask again, but still nothing. "Obi-Wan? Are you Okay?" you ask. He looks at you, his face blank, then continues staring at the wall.

"Fine" You huff, "You don't have to talk to me." you get up and turn to walk out of the room when you hear him call back to you.

"He killed them all" he whispers. You spin around and stare at him.

"Who killed Who?" you ask, sitting back down next to him.

"All of them. And I couldn't help them. I had to watch them all die." he looks up at you, his eyes gray and slightly blurry.

"Your not giving me enough information. Who killed who, Obi-Wan?" you ask him again.

He says nothing for a few moments before he says, "Anakin. He killed all the Jedi" his voice is a hushed whisper and you can barely hear him.

"Anakin?" you say, astonished, "Are you sure?"

He waits a moment again before answering, "No. Let me rephrase. Darth Vader killed all the Jedi. Anakin is dead and has been replaced with the new Sith Lord Darth Vader." he hisses.

You sit motionless and he continues, "I watched them die. WATCHED THEM" his eyes bore into you, "He lured me in and trapped me in a room filled with televisions. Then he killed them. And video taped it, showing it on the televisions to me. He put up some kind of force field so I couldn't get out, and I had to watch them die. All my friends, mentors, and the only people I knew as family. I had to watch them die at the hands of my apprentice."

Tears spill down your face and your heart wrenches. He was being tortured. Mentally and by this torturing himself physically. You feel the anguish and pain flowing from him and you are hit with it. He can't cry or show his pain, and for that, it pains you and you have to do it for him.

"Why are you crying? You didn't know any of them" he wasn't saying this as a put down, but asking a simple question.

You smile weakly and wrap your arms around his neck, locking him in a tight embrace. You feel his back tense under you, "I'm crying because you can't." you tell him. You feel him relax and settle in your embrace, his arms wrapping around your waist.

"Let me feel it. Please, please let me feel your pain. I need to cry, let out some emotion, but I just can't. Please?" he asks you quietly. Your a little skeptical about that but if it will help ease the pain you'll do it.

"Okay" you nod and close your eyes, letting your mental shields fall. You let all your pain and hurt for him flow. All the reasons to cry and all the anguish you let wash over him. You hear him shudder and his grip on your waist tightens slightly.

Once you feel you have no emotion left to show, you hear him shudder again, and he releases you. "Thank you. For letting me feel your emotion." he smiles for the first time in days and you smile too. His smile is contagious.

"I'm glad your better." you say. He smiles once more and settles back in the bed.

"I'll be okay." he says.

"Okay. As we healers say to our patients 'This too shall pass' " you tell him.

"'This too shall pass' " he tells himself, "'This too shall pass'" he repeats. He smiles again. You smile and you feel much better.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." you smile and leave the room to sleep. All the flying emotions have really drained you tonight. You'll sleep well.

~*~*~*~

There it is peeps. Part 2! Hope you liked it! R/R please!!!


	7. Waking up in the wrong place

Okay, before I start, I'd like to give a very special thanks to Eponie-Kenobi. I feel so loved, and I'm glad you like my stories. It pleases me that I have a fan. Oh, I have a fan!!! That sounds so weird….anyways, thank you so much Eponie, saying that you love my stories and that you've read all of them really means a lot to me. ~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~

You wake up sometime later with the insane urge to use the bathroom. You walk to the refresher in that REM sleep state, where your not awake but your moving or talking. You rub your face and enter the bathroom

A few moments later you come out, still asleep and still walking. You instinctively crawl under the warm plush covers of your bed. You snuggle into your pillow and heave a heavy sigh, falling back into a deep sleep, but you know your forgetting something about your bed.

~*~

You awake from the best sleep in days. It's cold outside and you snuggle deeper into your covers and you snuggle up against something very warm, and very hard behind you. Your hand drifts down to your waist to find something tightly wrapped around it.

Now your senses are starting to function properly and your hand follows this thing and finds that it's connected to an arm. Your frown. What the...?

You feel a light tickling sensation in the crook of your neck and the slight brush of air flow past every few moments. You turn your head slightly to see a blob of golden color next to you. Your eyes widen. Oh no. Your breath catches. 

You know you went to bed on the couch, and got up and went to the bathroom at one point..... oh no. You must have..... ugh. You can't breathe now, for the fact that you've slept in the same bed as Kenobi is bothering you very much. You bring your hand to your mouth to soften your hard breathing, so he won't wake.

But then at the oddest (and worst) time, you start to giggle.

Kenobi stirs behind you and his grip tightens and he moves his head, making you giggle more. His beard tickles. You look up into a pair of sleep clouded blue eyes. He smiles sleepily and then lays back down, pulling you closer, and you swear you hear him mumble "mine". Oh God,  You hope you didn't.

Then he jumps out of the bed, "WHAT THE HELL!!" he screeches. His face turns from shock to horror, "Crap... did we... I um... okay, crap." he stares at you, rubbing his head and shaking it back and forth, "Oh my gosh. I didn't mean to. I, we, if your --crap" Right then he chooses to use some very vivid language, some in English and others in languages you don't understand.

"Well......" you answer. He looks at you, his face dropping and he starts to pace.

"I just want you to know that.... I, we, if your, crap"

"Gosh, man, chill. Nothing happened." you say. He nearly faints, "Breath, Obi-Wan, Breath"

He takes a long deep breath and sits back down on the bed, "Then what are you doing in my bed? If we didn't....... then what are you doing?"

"One: It's my bed. Two: I don't know. See I remember getting up and going to the bathroom, so I'm guessing I came back here on accident. Sorry." you explain.

He heaves a heavy sigh again, "Okay. Now that I know we didn't..... ya know..... we didn't... crap"

"There's nothing to worry about. Shut up." You say. He nods and stares at you.

"Okay. I'm better." he smiles. You roll your eyes.

You burst out laughing now. He panicked over something so small, "Obi-Wan, look down"

He looks down, "What?" he stares at his blue sleep pants.

"You still have your pant's on. But I can't say the same for your shirt." you say giggling again.

"I knew that." he says, picking up his shirt from the floor and replacing it on his body.

You roll out of bed and start to laugh. He's mumbling to himself, most likely scolding himself for what he had thought.

Hell, you get to have some fun, "Obi-Wan is that all you think about? Sheesh." you say.

"Well... NO!!" he stumbles. You laugh again. He was so fun to toy with!

"Have a nice day, Obi-Dearest" you say exiting the room. He stares after you, a shocked look plastered on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, so I'm just a horribly mean person. I pick on Kenobi so much, but it's a fun job. Anyways, thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed my little story, I feel so loved.

Some little shout outs:

Dr. Amber: Yes, I know we need to start working on Part 4, I'm not daft. I may not act like it, but I'm not.

The Kitty: Hehehehehehe. That's all I'm gonna say, and you really flatter me to much. Its bad for my ego

Kerry: You know you like QJ. You just won't admit it!!!!!! And I have plans for you two MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!

Satan: I still hate that girl. But it's weird, I'm really happy she got to meet Ewan, but really jealous at the same time. Those kind of feelings suck. And yes, you can sleep on a really crapy couch, I do it all the time

Anna Skywalker: Yeah, I know he did fall in love with "you" fast, but it helped make the plot go quicker. And it's funny, I don't really like stories like that and then I go and write one! I'm glad you like the eye color thing though. I think it's true. If you pay attention to Ewan's eyes in his movies, they seem to change color. I should know……*smiles shyly and blushes cuz she's seen almost all of his movies*

Lone Cheese: Of course there will be more! I just have to get the writers block to go a way **boo, hiss**

Fran: Really? I was worried I made him to………clingy

REALbluelightsaber: Thanks so much! Your support means a lot

More to come, I promise!! R/R please!!!!~ewankenobi2002


	8. Dr Phil, Leaving, and Kitchen Tables

Okay, here it is everyone. Sorry it took so long!~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~*~

You sit on the couch, watching him watch Dr. Phil with a look of horror on his face.

"Why does he do this to those poor people?" He asks scrunching his nose up.

"Well, why do I do what I do to you?" you ask.

"For your own sick, twisted, demented pleasure" he says in disgust.

"Exactly, Obi-Dearest" you say with a smirk.

A look of memory flashes in his eyes, and he cringes, "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"No"

"Is that your new pet name for me?" 

"Yes."

"I thought only couples gave pet names" he says, blushing slightly.

"Well....." he looks up at you, "Never mind." you say.

"Well, that's not fair. If I get a pet name you do too." he says, putting on his best pout face and puppy dog eyes.

"No. Sorry. I don't do pet names"

"Neither do I" he responds.

"Too bad" you say shrugging

"Okay..... Snuggles." he says with a wide grin. You roll your eyes. Snuggles? How odd. Ugh. And besides, HE snuggled with YOU.

~*~

You watch him as he packs to leave. You won't be seeing him for at least another year or two. This is not a happy time for you. You don't like watching him leave. 

He finishes packing his bags and turns to you, smiling weakly. He laughs nervously, "I bet your glad to get me out of your hair finally"

"No." you mumble, " Um....."

"Well, I'm off. Have fun without me, Snuggles." he says grinning. You smile at him.

"I will, Obi-Dearest." You say. He smiles back and he hugs you good bye, leaving you. Aw..... You feel loved.

You then see he forgot one of his bags. You pick it up and wait for him to come back, holding it out in your hand.

Obi-Wan comes flying in, running at top speed. He trips over your kitchen table, goes flying, sending you with him. He bulldozes you onto the ground, and you fall, hitting the hard floors with a thump.

"Ow." you complain. You look to your now broken table. "You broke it"

"Sorry. Can we talk about this later? My ship is leaving without me, and I'm the General. That's not a good thing" he says. You hand him his bag and he bolts out the door.

You giggle and close the door. Now you have to find all the pieces of your table and see if you can glue it back together.


	9. Part 3A: ObiWan Comes Out

Part 3A

"Obi-Wan Comes Out"

You wait at the platform for him to arrive. He said you didn't have to come pick him up, but you wanted to. You hate to admit it, but you have missed him. Just a little. Okay, maybe more than a little, but that's besides the point.

His ship arrives (on time for once) and the Wrath Squadron pours out, Kenobi in the lead of his crew. You see him scan the platform and he smiles when he finds you.

Again, he looks fine. Yeah. Now you can pick on him and not have a guilty conscience about it. You don't know why, but you get some sort of sick, perverted pleasure out of picking on the innocent Jedi.

"Hi" he says when he reaches you.

"Hello" you reply, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie then" you say taking his bags and walking to your speeder. You turn the radio on and change the stations around a bit, till you get to an up beat song.

"--I d do anything!!

Just to hold you in my arms,

To try and make you laugh,

I just can t put you in the past.

I d do anything!!

"--Just to fall asleep with you,

Will you remember me?

Cause, I know, I won t forget you.

Together we broke all the rules,

dreaming of dropping out of school,

and to leave this place,

and never come back--"

Right when the second chorus starts he burst out laughing.

"Deja Vu." he comments. You stare at him. Okay, he's laughing. It's scaring you, "Bet you missed me, Snuggles." he says grinning. Okay, he's in way to good a mood.

"Maybe, maybe not, Obi-Dearest." you say. He frowns slightly.

You see the drive way to your flat and drive up. You enter it, and he goes about making himself at home. You draw a bath and he goes without refusal. By the time he gets done, your sitting on the bed waiting for him.

You go through the looking and checking him over for broken bones and for some odd reason the man is the giggliest thing alive. 

"What is your problem?" you ask. He stops and goes into Jedi Mode. 

"Nothing. Are you done?" he asks

"Yep. Lay down. Let's get started." you say. He looks at you with that look and lays down, making room for you besides him, "Okay. For the low down, your okay. Bumps, bruises, and a pulled hamstring, but your fine."

"Okay" he says, his voice squeaking just a bit, and he clears his throat to hide it. "Ahem"

You quirk your brow and stare at him. What is his problem today? You watch as he goes into a deep sleep and you start the bond.

three hours later......

You still haven't gotten the bond! He will not stop moving!! He's laid in every position possible, some that you know are just not normal. You sit there, waiting for him to flip from his stomach onto his back, when instead, his arms latch around your waist.

"Oh, crap" you whisper. This it not good. You notice that he's stopped moving by now, and lays completely still. You raise your arms so they aren't touching him. 

"Damn" well, on the up side, you can finally get the bond formed, but on the down side, this is a bit awkward and you have no idea how your gonna get out of this.

You start to form the bond, and the sounds around you are making you sleepy, "I will not fall asleep. Especially like this." you tell yourself, "I will not fall asleep. I will not.... "

And you fall asleep.


	10. Brian Morgan and Saying Stupid Things

Hehe, okay, one of my favorite character gets to make his 1st appearance in this chapter! I love this guy! He's so blond….~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~

"Okay. Royal Flush. Pay up, sucker!" you laugh and take his poker chips. You've decided to teach Kenobi how to play poker. 

"You lie" he says, frowning at you and all his lost money.

"No. I'm just better than you." you giggle and pull your legs up beneath you. You both have been sitting here all day, playing every card game from Crazy Eight's to Poker. And your winning by 150 credits.

You throw another candy wrapper on the floor and deal the next hand.

"Okay. 5 card draw. Follow the Suicide Jack." you say dealing. Your via phone rings and you stare at it, "Who is calling me?" you ask. You stare at the phone, "Hello?" you ask it.

"Don't you have to get up and answer it?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm lazy" You say. "Could you get it?"

"Okay." he walks over to the via phone. He answers the phone and a young man appears. 

Obi-Wan frowns and goes into Jedi Mode, "Hello?"

"Um...." he looks around Obi-Wan his blond hair falling back into his brown eyes. "Okay. Did I miss something here? Do I have the wrong number? I feel so lost." He says leaning back.

"Wait!" you say, "No, Brian, over here!" you call. You wave your hands around and you catch Brian's eyes and he smiles.

"Hey! I said I'd call you. Um...." he stares at a very unhappy looking Obi-Wan, who's looking at him with a death glare, "I'm confused. Who's this?"

You get up and make your way to the via phone, "Oh. Sorry. Brian Morgan meet Obi-Wan Kenobi" you say smiling at both of them.

Brian's mouth drops, "The Jedi? The General!?"

"One in the same" Obi-Wan says dryly.

"Wow....." Brian says, "But what's he doing here?"

"Sheesh, Brian. Don't you listen? I told you I'm his healer!" You say. "I didn't expect you to call yet."

"I said I would. Are you busy? Maybe you'd like to go get dinner or something." Brian asks.

You look at Obi-Wan. Even though his face is placid, you've never seen such a bright green in his eyes.

"Brian. I'll call you back." you say.

"Okay. But hurry. You said we could get together sometime and--"

"BRIAN! I'll call you back!!" you shout and hang up on him.

"Who was that?" he asks staring at you. His eyes are a bright steely green-gray color.

"Brian." you say. His frown deepens and he sits down on the couch. "What? What's your problem?"

"Are you not telling me something?" he asks. His voice is a low growl.

"I have nothing to tell you. What does it matter? I'm just your healer......." you say trailing off. He turns to you his eyes now a stormy gray that shines. Uh-oh.

"Just my healer?!" he says, his voice shaking from either rage or from trying not to cry your not sure. He settles himself down and sighs, "Just my healer..." he repeats, his voice low as a whisper, as if trying to convince himself what you said was true. He sounds so hurt, almost dejected.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way--" he cuts you off.

"Yes you did." he says.

"Well, it's not like you should care." you say.

"Not care?" he tells you, "OF COURSE I CARE!!" he yells.

Now, your not listening to him or yourself, and you don't think he is either.

"Why should you? It's not like I mean anything more to you than just the person who takes care of booboo's." you huff.

"Why wouldn't I care? You know that's not true! Don't twist my words around!" he yells back.

"I'm not! You've never made any indication that you've had any feelings for me, so in what right do you have to get all uppity with me over some boy that I met and might just happen to have a future with!" You yell back

He steps back from your verbal attack and runs a hand through his hair. And oh, your not done there.

"One minute your shoving me out of the bed, the next you want me back! I don't know what to think, or at this point, care." you take a deep breath. Wow. That all came out of thin air. You stare at him, "Do you have anything to add to this, Kenobi?"

He just stands there, thinking, letting all that you've said sink in. He sighs and looks you straight in the eyes, "Okay. You want to know why I'm so upset?! I love you. There, I said it. Okay. I LOVE YOU. Are you happy now?"

You place your hand over you mouth. He loves you. 

His eyes widen and turn a teal color, "I have to go" he turns to leave and trips over your crappy little couch, goes flying, and you hear a loud SNAP.

He tumbles on the ground and jumps back up with the grace of a cat. He stares at your now broken couch.

"You seem to like breaking my furniture" you reply icily.

"That didn't happen" He says. He turns to make a quick escape out the door and runs into it, "Crap, OW!"

You snort. The man has no motor skills. He turns to you, "That didn't happen either." and runs out the now open door.

Okay. Wow. He said that he loved you. It seems that once you've solved a problem with him, a new one always starts. The next time he comes back will be a little awkward.

~*~*~

Wa-hoo! Go Brian!! I kind of made his features after my cousin to an point. He kind of reminds me of him too, accept my cousin isn't as…stupid. But still, Brian was awesome!~ewankenobi


	11. Part 3B: The Return of Brian Morgan

Part 3B

"The Return of Brian Morgan"

You realize that he's left all his stuff here and he wasn't supposed to leave for another week. Then, the reality of what he said hits you smack in the face and you start to giggle uncontrollably. He said he loved you, but you can't imagine why. All you do is torture the man, so why would he love you?

You wonder what will happen when he comes back. Um.... that'll be interesting. You decide you've had enough excitement for the day and head off to bed.

When you lay down, memories take over. You go over the little bed scene a million and one times, and if you would have just paid attention, you would have seen all the little signals he was sending out to you.

But that's not the thing that keeps you up right now. Again, you're evaluating your relationship, something you're really not in the mood to do, but are doing it anyways. Then you realize that if put in his place at the time, you would have been pretty ticked off too. And now it dawns on you that you're slowly falling in love with him also.

~*~

The next day you've got it all figured out. He's coming back for his bags and that's the perfect time to strike. You place his bags in the bed room so he'll have to walk across the house to get them. And you, well, you hide.

You see him enter the flat from your hiding place. He looks around for a moment and slowly makes his way to the bedroom. You run to the door and lock it so he can't leave. He comes out and stares at you.

"Um...." he stumbles, fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

"We have to talk about this" you say firmly.

"No. No we don't. We can pretend that it didn't happen" he says, finally looking at you.

"But it did. And we're going to figure it out, now" you say. He nods, figuring that there's no way out of it now.

"Okay....." he say, "What do we do about it?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do about it?" you ask him.

"It depends" he says, his eyes looking around the room.

"On what?" you ask.

"If..... If you feel the same way" he whispers. Now we're getting somewhere!

You take a couple steps closer to him, "What do you think?"

He stares at the floor then back up at you, "Truthfully I don't know"

"Well, I know, so take a guess." you smile at him softly.

"You do?" he asks hopefully. You smile and he smiles back.

"Now that we have that firmly established, what would you like to do about it?" you ask him.

He stares at you, his face going from red to crimson in seconds.

"Well?" you ask. You know his answer, you want to hear him say it though.

"We could be more.... ahem.... more than just friends." he says weakly. His eyes scan the room but keep from looking at you.

"And.....?" you ask. You keep prodding him along.

"And.... what do you think about that?" he asks, finally looking at you.

You can feel the heat raising from your face, "Um.... okay" you try to say it nonchalantly, but you know you didn't.

"Really?"

"Yep. Sure"

He smiles brightly then frowns slightly, "What do we do now?"

"I dunno" you say shrugging. You've never had that many relationships so you're not an expert at this stuff, "Um.... I think you're supposed to kiss me now." you blush and he turns bright pink.

He smiles slightly, "Okay. If you're sure"

You nod timidly. This will be your first kiss with him and you hope you don't screw it up by laughing or something.

He slowly makes his way up to you, nervously. He smiles coyly as you walk the remaining steps and your now right next to him. 

He's taking his sweet time, just looking at you. You look up into his eyes. Their a soft sky blue and their breathtaking. His hand runs through your hair and down your neck and it stops under your chin.

You stay motionless, letting him do all the work. He's touching you with such tenderness it surprises you. He bends and you feel the moisture of his lips brush yours, light, soft, and chaste.

Now you're really glad you decided to go through with this. It's a wonderful kiss. You bring your hands up to his hair and run them through the golden locks. He has nice hair. 

You pull yourself closer to him and a small sigh escapes you. He pulls back taking a deep breath, his face red.

"What?" you ask, also breathless.

"I needed to breathe" he says. You smile. For your first kiss it wasn't that bad.

"What do we do now?" he asks. 

"I don't know." you say. He smiles again, and bends down to kiss you again, when a loud ringing sound that comes from com-link.

"Damn" he takes it off his belt, "What!? It better be damn good!"

"Um, Sir, the ship needs you. We have to go to Alderaan. Prince Bale Organa has urgent news." the commander says.

Obi-Wan sighs, "I'll be there in 15"

"Yes, Sir. Commander Johnson signing off"

"General Kenobi signing off" he sighs again and turns his com-link off placing it back on his belt. 

He smiles down at you, and resumes trying to kiss you when the door bell rings.

"Oh, Bloody Hell" you yell and you hear Obi-Wan mumble "Blast"

You rush to the door and open it to find none other than the infamous Brian, "It's not a good time Brian" you tell him.

"I just wanted to know if you're--"

"Yes, she's busy. With me. GO AWAY" Obi-Wan says, coming to your side, twisting his arm to where it rests on your waist.

Brian stares at his arm "So you're busy then? How bout next Friday?" the boy cannot get the point.

Obi-Wan sighs, "Brian, listen carefully and pay attention. Okay?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Go away. Don't come back. She's not available anymore. Understand?"

He stares at you two blankly for a while then smiles, "Oh! I get it! So, you get her on Mondays and Wednesdays, and I get her on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Right?"

You smack him upside his blond ditzy head, "NO!!! You don't get me EVER!!! Do you understand?"

"Oh, well, someone's greedy" he says to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "I'm not greedy. I'm a Jedi" he growls.

"Was that a threat?" Brian asks

"Yes." he growls.

"Oh, well, in that case lets take this outside" Brian says.

"I have a lightsaber" Obi-Wan says.

"Oh. Okay. Um... have a nice day" and Brian walks down the hall, shivering slightly. As he walks down the hall you hear him mumble, "She's dating a Jedi. How's a man supposed to compare with that!?"

You close the door and start to laugh. How could you even consider dating that air head!

"I have to go now." Obi-Wan's voice rings out. You turn to him.

"Oh, that's right. When do you think you'll be back?" you ask

"I'm not sure." he responds. You nod and give him a hug.

"Have fun"

"Fun? Yes, fun. I'll have plenty of that." He says sarcastically. 

You smile at him again and wrap him in a tight hug. He pulls away and smiles evilly.

"You can do better than that" he says locking you in a tight romantic kiss.

He smiles when he parts from the kiss and then exits your little flat. Well that went well.

~*~*~*~

Aw……The stories almost done…I can't believe it! Well, Brian sure did come back with a…well a…blond bang, I guess. Sorry, but Brian will not make another cameo. I know, tis sad but true. More on the way, R/R!!!!~ewankenobi2002


	12. Part 4: The Couch

Part 4

"The Couch"

You waltz across the floor, a mop in hand, singing into the handle. Music blares from your radio and you dance along with the song.

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

You temporarily abandon your microphone and start to mop the floor again. It's spring time, and you're cleaning house. Well, actually it's winter but you're in a cleaning mood.

_This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store_

_It's all in this game of love_  
_You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what..._

Now it's time for your grand finale. You spin, the strands of the mop fly, and you belt out the rest of the song. It's a great song. You bob your head, and clench your eyes shut, trying to make believe that you're on stage with millions of screaming fans  calling out to you. 

_Make me feel good, yeah  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love_

       You picture the flashing lights, and you can see the wave of fans shouting your name over and over again, and glitter falls from the roof. You smile into the microphone as a reporter comes up on stage to interview you and tell you that you've won some kind of award. 

_Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)_

       Then the reporter says…..

"I really should come in when your singing more often, Snuggles" You spin, Kenobi's voice scaring the crap out of you.

"What are you doing here!?" You say, dropping the mop and nearly slipping on the wet floor as you make your way to him.

"Yes, well, there was a…a…change in plans." He says, smiling.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you for another 6 months or so…" you mumble.

"I know that, I hope I'm not putting you out of sorts." He replies.

"No, no, it's…it's…narf." you mumble.

"Narf?"

"Don't ask. Any ways…" You both stare at each other, not really sure of what to say. Something has changed since the last time you've seen him. Something is there that wasn't there before. You weren't sure how you should greet him now.

       "Um…we could hug or something…?" he says, smiling coyly. Damn him for reading your thoughts. You both hug each other awkwardly. You feel kind of strange and odd, especially with the new close proximity. 

       "I have a question for you." He says, backing away from your hug. You stare at him. What did he want to ask you? A thought pops into your mind, and you pray that he doesn't want to move THAT fast.

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly live here with you?" You stare at him in shock. Move in with him? Where did that come from?

"Um…why?" you ask him. He stares at you, not really expecting that as your answer.

"Well, I kind of need a home, and I didn't think you'd mind, seeing as…you know…about us…and, yeah." He tells you.

"But the flat is kind of small. I don't think it can fit both of us. Especially with one bathroom." You tell him.

"Well, I don't mind that. If you don't." he says.

"But, where will you sleep?" you ask him.

"In the bed"

"But where will I sleep. I have no couch." You tell him. He stares at you with one of those looks.

"You'll sleep in the bed."

"But where will you sleep?" you ask him.

"I just told you that." He says, getting irritated, "In the bed."

"But I have no couch." 

"You don't need a couch…"

"But I have no couch!"

"You DON'T need a couch!" He tells you

"But I do!!"

He groans, "I'll buy you a damn couch!"

"But who's going to sleep on it?" You ask

He sighs, "No one."

"But…but, the couch gets lonely…" You pout.

"How does a couch get lonely? Wait never mind, I don't wanna know." He says.

"What about my new couch?"

"You'll get your damn couch, but no one's sleeping on it."

"But where will I sleep?" Now, you're are just trying to piss him off.

"ON.THE.BED." he says,  his voice raising an octave. 

"With you?" You point at him and feign naivety.

He groans, "Yes."

You roll your eyes and smile, "Well, that's all you had to say!!!!"

He rolls his eyes once more and then smiles, "Sometimes, I worry about you"

"Good. I worry about myself also." You say, picking up the discarded mop. You click the stereo off and smile back at him. "Well…Um, what was the change in plans?"

He looks up at the ceiling for a moment and then turns back to you, "The war is over."

You stare at him in shock, "What?"

"Well, it's over for me, anyways. I've been reassigned." He tells you.

"To what?"

"To sit here on Alderaan  and wait till I'm needed." He says, smiling at you. How can he smile when he's been basically put out of a job?

"And why would you need to sit here and wait?" you question.

"Because Queen Amidala is pregnant, and she wanted me to stay with her the duration of the pregnancy." 

Your mouth drops to the ground. Pregnant!? "How far along is she?"

"Don't know. Bail won't tell. All he said was that I was to find a house here, sit and wait till I was called." He says with a nonchalant shrug as if it didn't matter.

"Well, did he give a specific time or any thing?" you ask

"He said I'd be called when she was through her second trimester." He said.

"Oh, okay. That's…great." You reply. "okay."

"So…I think I owe you a couch." You smile to his little joke as he moves to get his bag of things.

Later that day, as you watch him unpack and hang his clothing with yours, you think that maybe living with Kenobi won't be so bad.

~*~*~

2 chapters left!!! *sobs* I'm not ready for it to end!!!! This is so depressing! 

R/R please!~ewankenobi2002


	13. ObiWan's Brillant Idea

Sorry it took so long, everyone. I've been having some trouble with uploading everything and plus with the end of the school year coming the teachers really load you full of homework! Enjoy the next chappie!!~ewankenobi2002

Part 5

"Obi-Wan's 'Brilliant' Idea"

Living with Obi-Wan wasn't as bad as you thought. Sure, he stole the blankets, uses up most of the hot water and meditated most of the time, but he was a great flat-mate. You each did your separate things during the day, but at night it was "spend-it-together" time. You'd both sit down together for dinner, talk about each others day, clean up, then spend the rest of the night on the couch. (The new one that he just bought you,  I might add)

It was nice, just having the two of you together. It was much different then when he was your patient, though. But you're happy. You like the little looks he gives you or when you catch him watching you even though he was trying to be discrete. It made you feel special. Scratch that, it made you feel more than special. It made you feel loved.

Tonight you both sit at the dinner table, eating spaghetti. It was his turn to cook, and he really went all out. Spaghetti, garlic bread, a green salad, some of the best red Merlot, and to top it all off it was set to candle light. Something was up. He was trying to be romantic, and it was funny.

"What's with the candles?" you ask. He stares at you for a moment, a red color starting to tint his cheeks. You sniff the air, "Is that…vanilla?" 

He blushes even more so, then smile coyly, "I though it would set the mood"

"What mood?" you ask, as you  sit down.

"Um…the mood…that is going to be set?"

"Okay…so  there's a mood to be set?"

"Yes"

"Okay then." You say. You place a fork full of spaghetti and sigh with delight. You'd never guess that Kenobi had wonderful culinary skills. You swallow and take a bite of bread washing it down with a wonderful sip of wine.

Kenobi takes small bites, staring at you through half open eyes. He sips his wine then looks at you, his eyes a teal green. Uh-oh. You've never seen that color before. You start to wonder when his eyes run of colors to change in to.

He drops his fork and it lands with a small clatter on the plate. You stare up at him, your mouth half full of salad.

He clears his throat, "I…I um…I like this." He says, waving a pointed finger between the both of you.

"This?" you repeat his hand motion.

"Precisely." 

"Really?" You stare at him, "I'm lost. What is this?" You repeat the motion once more.

"This, as in you and I" you nod telling him to continue, "I've been think about the time that we've been together, living together, and I really like what's developed between us." He explains.

"Okay." You nod again. Okay, you really don't know where this is going.

"And I have a brilliant idea. It's crazy but it just might work!" he says clapping his hands together and smiling that goofy, cheesy grin of his.

"Really? Oh, do tell. But please, you sound like you're tying to take over the planet or something." You say.

"Oh, well, it's not that complex, but it's pretty…um…up there on my priority list." He stumbles.

"Spit it out. What are you trying to say?" You lean on your elbows, staring at him, and he blushes even more.

"Um…well…I…here" He takes his saber off of his belt and plops it on the table. You stare at the hilt of the saber, then back at him.

"Okay, and this is for…" you wave your hand about, "Let me guess, this is Charades. Two words? Is it a movie? Noun?" You sigh, "Obi-Wan, stop waving your hands around as if I'm a plane and you're trying to help me land. Just spit it out, for God's sake!"

He stares at you, taking deep breaths. His back is stiff and he looks at the hilt then back to you, "Will you marry me?"

Your breath hitches and you stare at him with wide eyes. You never expected him to ask you that!

"What does a lightsaber have to do with getting married?" you squeak.

"Um…well, it's kind of like a proposal. You keep it until you've made up your mind. Then when you have, if you answer 'yes' you give it back, if you answer 'no' you have someone else give it back to me." He blushes and moves to grab it, "But I can see maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Wait, wait, wait." You say, stopping him, "I never said 'yes' or 'no'" You pick up the saber and stare at it's gleaming silver hilt. Well. What a way to top off dinner.

"I'll think about it." You say, standing.

He nods, standing with you. He's flushing up the roots of his golden hair, and you smile slightly to see the unflappable Jedi Master in such a state of distress. 

You stare at the saber for a moment. But really, lets analyze this. What was there truly to think about? 

He's cute, funny, smart, strong, a Jedi, what more could you want? He's a great conversationalist (when he wants to be) kind, tender, and he really cares a lot about you. 

Plus, you're in love with him. And he's in love with you. What more could a girl ask for?

You take one more look at the saber, then smile, and hand it back to him.

He stares at the saber in his hands with wide eyes, then back at you.

"I've thought about it." You whisper, blushing.

He smiles brightly and places his saber back to it's rightly place on his right hip. He walks around the table and to you, hugging you gently.

"You won't regret it. I promise." He says softly and you nod into his shoulder. Wow. Your first real romantic moment. You kind of like it.

~*~*~

Aw…Ben's so romantic when he wants to be. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I kind of wrote more for my own benefit *blushes* but I hope everyone likes it all the same. Can you believe that there's only one more chappie!? *Starts to cry again* I need a hanky…R/R please~ewankenobi


	14. The Adventure of a Life time

The end is here!!!!!~ewankenobi2002

~*~*~

Part 6:

"The Adventure of a Life Time"

Well, you and Obi-Wan got hitched. Yes, married. The big "M-word". Hey, this was all fine and dandy with you, because you lived up to your promise of getting married before 30 and you're not a tragic Spinster like you thought you be. Go you!

It was a small ceremony with just you and him, a minister and Bail there to sign the document. It was casual and comfortable, just your style. 

Hey, married life can't be as bad as they make it out to be, right? At least with him you won't have to deal with in-laws and siblings, you'll just have him. That could be a good thing or a bad thing, it all depends on how you look at it. Kind of like whether the glass is half full or half empty.

Now that you've tied the marital-knot with a Jedi, you wonder where life will go next. With Amidala being pregnant and the war still going on, you wonder if your life will change; what new adventures you'll head off on. 

This should be fun. The change will be good for you, something other than your normal life. After people say "change is for the best" and this might just be the best change you've ever made in your life.

Time to move on, you tell yourself, to become that adult your mother always said you'd be. To do something that's worth while; to have the adventure of a life time; to live on the edge. 

You think of this a couple months later as you sit in the Royal Palace in Theed. You sigh and rub your protruding belly and look up at the ceiling. You jump slightly as the child inside you kicks, and then lean back once more into the chair.

Obi-Wan come behind you, his hands landing on your shoulders and kissing your cheek. He pats your belly and smiles, then makes his way to the bed and begins taking off his boots. You stare at him for a moment before you look back up at the ceiling.

 Yes, this will be the adventure of a life time. And you used to think that marriage and children would ruin your life, drag you down and make that long awaited adventure end before it even began.

The adventure is just starting.

~*~*~

Okay everyone, that's the end. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, I loved writing it. It's kind of depressing, because I've been working on this for such a long time. Kind of ended on a serious note, which was not what I had planned, but I'm dreadfully happy with it.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, good or bad. I love you all, because with out my reviewers, I would have nobody to write to. 

Now before I get all teary-eyed, I better sign off. Thanks again, R/R the last chappie please.

P.S: Special thanks to "The Pod". 'PloaJ' really owes a lot to you guys and I love ya all!

P.P.S: I'm thinking about making a sequel. Review me with your response to the idea. Thanks!


End file.
